the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Call of the Wild (2020 film)
| starring = | music = John Powell | cinematography = Janusz Kamiński | editing = | studio = 3 Arts Entertainment | distributor = 20th Century Studios | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = $109 million | gross = }} 'The Call of the Wild' is an upcoming American adventure film based on the Jack London 1903 novel of the same name and the remake of Twentieth Century Pictures' 1935 film ''Call of the Wild. The film is directed by Chris Sanders, in his live-action directorial debut, written by Michael Green, and stars Harrison Ford, Dan Stevens, Omar Sy, Karen Gillan, Bradley Whitford, and Colin Woodell. It will be released on February 21, 2020 by 20th Century Studios. Premise A domesticated St. Bernard/Scotch Collie dog named Buck is stolen from his Santa Clara, California home and sold to freight haulers in Yukon. Crossing paths with a man named John Thornton, the two embark on an adventure where Buck finds his true place in the world. Cast * Harrison Ford as John Thornton * Dan Stevens as Hal * Omar Sy as Perrault * Karen Gillan as Mercedes * Bradley Whitford as Judge Miller * Colin Woodell as Charles * Scott MacDonald as Dawson * Cara Gee as Françoise Actor and stunt coordinator Terry Notary stood-in for the CGI creation of Buck, whose model was scanned after an adopted dog. Production In October 2017, it was announced that 20th Century Fox was developing the film adaptation of the Jack London's 1903 novel The Call of the Wild, set in Yukon around 1890s about the Klondike Gold Rush, which would be directed by Chris Sanders from the script by Michael Green, and would be produced by Erwin Stoff. In July 2018, Harrison Ford and Dan Stevens were cast in the film, with Ford set to star as John Thornton, who goes on the hunt for gold. The film would get heavy special effects work from MPC Montréal. In August 2018, Colin Woodell joined the cast. In September, Omar Sy and Karen Gillan were added to the cast. In October, Bradley Whitford joined the cast, with Cara Gee joining in November. Principal photography on the film began in late-September 2018 in Los Angeles. The movie was not shot on location, extensive use was made of CGI. Some of it was also shot on sets in Los Angeles and some exteriors in Santa Clarita, California. Music In January 2019, it was announced that John Powell will compose the film's score. Powell previously collaborated with Sanders on the 2010 DreamWorks Animation film How to Train Your Dragon. Film Music Reporter|language=en-US|access-date=2019-03-11}} Powell recorded and mixed the score to The Call of the Wild in Los Angeles. He lists his long time collaborators Batu Sener and Paul Mounsey as additional composers on the soundtrack, which will be released from Hollywood Records on February 21, 2020. The tracklist of the soundtrack album was revealed on John Powell's social media : # Wake the Girls # Train North # Skagway, Alaska # Snowy Climb # First Sledding Attempt # The Ghost Wolf of Dreams # Joining the Team # Ice Rescue # Sometimes Nature's Cruel and Gods Fight # Buck Takes the Lead # We Carry Love # Couldn't Find the Words # Overpacked Sled # Newfangled Telegram # In My Bed? # Buck & Thornton's Big Adventure # Finding Bears and Love in the Woods # They're All Gone # Rewilding # Animal Nature # Come Say Goodbye # What an Adventure # The Call of the Wild Release The film was originally going to be released on December 25, 2019, but was pushed back to February 21, 2020, following the acquisition of Fox by Disney, accommodating the release of Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker and Spies in Disguise. The film will also be the first film released by the studio under the 20th Century Studios name, being rebranded from 20th Century Fox to reflect the acquisition. Coincidentally, the 1935 version of the film was the last film released under the Twentieth Century Pictures name before it merged with Fox Film to form 20th Century-Fox. Reception Box office The Call of the Wild is expected to gross between $15-20 million during its opening weekend by Box Office Pro. References External links * Category:American films Category:2020 adventure films Category:2020s adventure films Category:American adventure films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:3 Arts Entertainment films Category:Films set in Yukon Category:Films set in the 1890s Category:Films directed by Chris Sanders Category:Fiction about animal cruelty Category:Klondike Gold Rush in fiction Category:Films based on The Call of the Wild Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Films with screenplays by Michael Green (writer) Category:American film remakes Category:2020 computer-animated films Category:Animated films about dogs Category:Films about dogs Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American children's films